


Pineapple Pizza

by Staalone



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cravings, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Protective Killua Zoldyck, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staalone/pseuds/Staalone
Summary: Gon is pregnant and wakes Killua up in the middle of the night to make some pineapple pizza.





	Pineapple Pizza

"Killua" A voice called in the darkness, and the white haired assassin felt a poke on his cheek, his mind registering it as part of his dream. 

"killuuuuua" a harder poke, and this time said male slowly opened his eyes, being greeted by two amber eyes that were very close. 

Killua had no doubt he'd already be on the other side of the room if he didn't know those eyes on a very intimate level, the eyes of his lover and mate, Gon Freecs. They met each other when Gon was 12 and Killua 13, and even though thaf has been eight years ago, not a day passes where Killua doesn't feel blessed. Gon was, truly, the light in his life.

They dated for three years until almost one year ago Killua proposed, they had already mated, and the wedding only brought a stronger sense of intimacy to them. What came as a surprise, however, was Gon's pregnancy, four months after they married. Killua's face when Gon showed him the test, right after the white haired returned from the market, was priceless. A look of confusion wich was quickly replaced by happiness, and then pride as he picked up the smallert omega and swirled them around the living room.

Since then, Killua's protective behavior got even worse, hovering over Gon and their unborn pup like a hawk, always asking if Gon needed anything... It was kinda sweet, actually. Gon was now on his fourth month.

"Gon?" he asked, moving up to support himself on his elbows "What's wrong?" 

"I..." He looked away "I'm hungry" 

Killua rubbed his eyes "OK... Do you want me to make you something to eat?"

The other simply nodded, and letting out a tired sigh Killua got up, sleeply striding towards their kitchen, Gon trailing close behind. Killua turned on the lights to the kitchen's island, a warm orange glow filling the room and making Killua want to go back to the warmth of the bedsheets even more, but he knew he had to take care of Gon, he craved to make his mate happy, and would give his life to it.

"So" he asked, hugging Gon (Which was a little difficult, considering his baby bump) and nesting his nose on the other's almost spicky hair "What do you want to eat?"

A pause, and then, as if looking ashamed, Gon answered "I... I realy would like Pineapple pizza"

"..." Killua gave his mate an incredulous look "Pineapple pizza? Gon..."

Said boy looked down, guilt plastered onto his face "I know... that was a stupid thing to ask for, sorry" he made a move to return back to their bedroom, but Killua stopped him, turning him back towards himself, and staring at his eyes. "Gon, you know I'd do anything for you, it's just..."

He trailed off, Gon's look making his heart clench. He sighed again, turning his back and reaching the top counters to retrieve the ingredients needed. Gon gasped, smiling happily and sitting on one of the rotating stools on the island. 

That's how they spent the majority of the next half hour, with Killua getting dirty on preparing the pizza batter while Gon just sat and watched, humming a tune and casually sliding off the stool to steal a kiss from Killua. Finally, once everything was ready, including the chopped pineapple, Killua put the pizza on the oven, moving behind Gon and wrapping his arms around his smaller frame, sighing happily at his mate's warmth and scent. 

They made small talk, happy together, until the oven let out a ding, signalling the pizza was ready. Killua felt Gon literally stiffen in anticipation and chuckled, sliding off of Gon to attend to the pizza, sliding on oven mittens and taking the smoking hot food out of the oven, setting the metal tray by the sink before turning and closing the oven's door.

Turning around, Killua noticed how Gon was almost reaching for a slice, but he was quicker to swat the other's hand away

"Oi, Gon, do you wanna get yourself burned? Let it cool a little first!"

The other whimpered, letting out a "sorry" 

And so they waited, spending the next 7 minutes just staring at each others eyes and bathing in the love they had for one another. 

After what looked lie an eterenity to Gon, Killua gave him the green light, and the pregnant hunter quickly scoope d up a slice, not even bothering to get a plate, Kiluu was going to complain, but seeing the look of cheer joy on his omega's face brought a content feeling on his heart, making Killua fall just a little bit more in love with the other than he already was.

After taking one slice for himself, he joined his husband, and they both ate happily, snuggling close to ech other.

That night, Gon realized, served to confirm yet again what Gon already knew: the alpha loved him very much, and would do anything for him.

Once they were back in the bedroom, Killua turned off the lights and went to join Gon on the bed, drapping the sheets over both of them as the omega snuggled close to his chest, both of them proceeding to have another great night of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like this fic? Consider donating on the link bellow, any amount helps!  
> [Donate Here <3](https://www.paypal.com/cgi-bin/webscr?cmd=_s-xclick&hosted_button_id=A7F28KT682CZE&source=url)


End file.
